From patent PL 196880 it is known method for getting hydrocarbon oils consisted on putting into intake hopper of extruder or other feeding device the milled plastic with cracking catalyst which are transported to bottom part of reactor in which in temperature 380-500° C. polymeric chains' cracking and producing light hydrocarbons takes place. Those light hydrocarbons are passing to air cooler from which vapor-liquid mixture is transported to separator from which the liquid phase is returned into cracking reactor and gaseous phase is conducted to water-cooled condenser followed by cracking gas tank. The liquid phase is separated on gasoline fraction conducted into tank and diesel oil conducted into tank in distillation column. Direction of conducting of cracked plastic and heating fumes is countercurrent. Waste plastic cracking reactor is characterized in that in top of reactor is tube heat exchanger connected with gas or fuel oil burners and liquid plastic level measuring device is installed over heat exchanger. In the bottom of reactor under heat exchanger wall the revision hutch is situated.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,867 there is known a process for obtaining oil, gas and other products from waste plastics based on depolymerization of waste in a retort with a stream of retort gases. Hot gases are injected at an intermediate point of the retort and a stream of cold gaseous are injected at the bottom of the retort. The depolymerization gases are removed and directed to a cyclone for separation of heavy liquid components from a gaseous stream. The gaseous stream is then purified and compressed with a portion of the compressed stream being heated and reinjected as the stream of hot gases into retort. The other portion of the compressed stream of gases is cooled and a liquid component consisting primarily of water and heavy oil is separated therefrom in a spray tower. The water portion is separated from the oil and recirculated to the spray tower while part of the oily portion is separated for reuse outside the process with remainder being recycled to the cyclone. A portion of the compressed gases from the cyclone is cooled and injected into the bottom of the retort as the stream of cold gases.
From patent application P-383709 description, applied for protection on 7 Nov. 2007, it is known the apparatus and method for depolymerization of waste plastics, especially polyolefins, with removing reaction leftovers and residues. Apparatus consisted of feeding conveyor, pyrolysis reactor and discharging section is characterized by gas engaging stabilizer equipped with mixer and working in close loop at least one external pyrolysis reactor with screw or ribbon mixer and pipe that closes the loop. Depolymerization process is carried out with inert gas presence and characterized by reactor enforced dual flow in which one of mixing directions is used as well to discharge the reaction residue.
From patent application No P-381533, applied for protection on 15 Jan. 2007, involving method of separation polyolefinic waste plastics destructive treatment products there is known two-step vapor condensation. In the first step of separation product vapors are partly condensed in the column using cooled fraction, favorably medium fraction, fed in such a portion that vapor temperature after first step of condensation is about 250-300° C. and at the same time condensed heavy fraction is collected. In the second step of condensation product vapors are cooled in cooler to 110-130° C. and cooled mixture is rectified in the column and vapors from top of the column are condensed in cooler and separated on gaseous phase, water phase and liquid hydrocarbon phase in separator. That liquid hydrocarbon phase is partly returned to the column as a reflux and partly collected as a light fraction. Steam is injected to the rectification column in amount 10% in proportion to amount of processed destruction products. Residue is received from the bottom of column and is partly returned to the column as a reflux and partly collected as a medium phase after cooling.
From patent application No P-386410, applied for protection on 31 Oct. 2008, it is known apparatus for thermolysis of waste plastics, especially polyolefins, and method of thermolysis with continuous feeding and continuous discharging carbonizable substances and reaction leftovers. Apparatus includes plastic feeding system, pyrolysis reactor, discharging system according to the invention is characterized in that after the plastic feeding system the extruder and pyrolysis reactor which height is at least 1.5 time bigger than its diameter are situated. Pyrolysis reactor is equipped with dual high speed propeller. Method for thermolysis of plastic waste especially polyolefins with presence of inert gas according to the claim is characterized that plastic waste are continuously fed to the extruder where are plasticized from 180° C. up to the temperature of the reactor later, and are fed to the pyrolysis reactor where at 350-450° C. at agitator's 30-1500 rpm the thermolysis is carried out with continuous two step fractional condensation where light product boiling below 180° C. goes to storage tank with cold jacket and heavy product boiling above 180° C. is conducted to hot jacket tank.